Un nouvel avenir ?
by Niralia
Summary: Encore une fois, Chris a commis une erreur. Cette fois, c'est une de trop pour les trois sœurs qui sont bien décidées à connaître le passé de l'être de lumière, quitte à utiliser une formule de vérité.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais que les révélations de Chris est un thème qui revient régulièrement sur ce fandom mais j'ai voulu l'écrire à ma sauce. J'attends donc vos reviews avec impatience, bonne ou mauvaises !**

**Bonne lecture !**

…

**Un nouvel avenir ?**

Wyatt … C'est pour Wyatt qu'il avait remonté le temps, briser l'espace-temps, et changer le cours des événements. Pas pour lui, pour Bianca, ou même pour le monde. Non, seulement pour lui. Wyatt, son grand frère. Ce frère qu'il hait autant qu'il l'aime. Le gentil Wyatt qui faisait apparaître un dragon, qui aimait embêter son petit frère, qui aimait sa famille. Oui ce gentil Wyatt, il a disparu. Il a été remplacé par un monstre maléfique qui s'allie aux démon pour contrôler le monde, qui tue des innocents au lieu de les sauver, et qui torture son frère. Ce n'est pas pour ce Wyatt là que Chris a fait ce qu'il a fait. C'est pour retrouver son grand frère, le gentil Wyatt, et le sauver de lui-même …

C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu là où tout à commencer, là où son destin c'est mis en marche. Il était reparti chez lui. Avant que sa maison ne deviennent un musée, avant que sa mère ne soit tué, avant que son père ne l'abandonne. Le passé. Cela lui avait un choc de tous les revoir. D'abord Pheobe. Puis Paige et Piper. _Maman_. Ce mot avait failli franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais il s'était retenu. Il y avait tellement de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, qu'elle ne l'avait pas serré dans la chaleur réconfortante des ses bras. Au fond de lui, il aurait voulu lui dire ''_Hey, maman. Tu sais pas qui je suis parce que je suis pas encore né, mais je suis ton fils. Tu m'a tellement manqué, je t'aime tellement. Ne m'abandonne plus …_'' Oui, il aurait tellement voulu lui dire ses mots mais quelque chose l'en empêcher. _Futur Conséquences_ était la seule raison de son silence, c'est ce qu'il répétait au trois sœurs quand elles lui posaient des questions. Mais la véritable raison de son silence est qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir. Si il échouait dans sa mission, que se passerait-il ? Il les perdrait à nouveau … Alors il refusait de lier des liens trop étroits avec elles, alimentant leur haine à son égard par la même occasion.

Puis, il avait aperçu Léo. Son père. Jamais ce mot n'a paru plus faux à ses oreilles. Léo n'a jamais été un père pour lui. Il le haïssait dans le futur, et il le hait encore plus maintenant. Il l'avait abandonné, sa mère et ses tantes étaient mortes à cause de lui …

Enfin, il avait revu le gentil Wyatt de ses souvenirs. Son grand-frère était encore qu'un enfant et il devait le protéger contre le mal et le démon qui voulait le faire souffrir. Wyatt souriait tout le temps, encore et encore, et ça le changeait de sa vie d'avant. Il aurait pu s'habituer à ses sourires mais, comme pour les trois sœurs, la peur de le perdre de nouveau l'empêchait de s'attarder près de lui. Cependant, la nuit, Chris venait le voir alors qu'il dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Il en vint même à souhaiter que jamais son grand frère ne grandisse, quitte à ne jamais naître lui-même. Un souhait irréalisable malheureusement …

Au cours des mois qui suivirent son arrivée dans le passé, Chris garda jalousement ses secrets enfouis au fond de son cœur. Il ne pouvait se permettre de changer l'avenir, seul Wyatt devait survivre. La confiance des sœurs et de Léo diminua de plus en plus à cause de ces mêmes secrets, et des nombreuses machinations que leur être de lumière névrosé mis au point pour les sauver malgré elles. Comment leur cher petit Wyatt chéri pouvait-il devenir quelqu'un de maléfique ? C'était tout simplement inimaginable pour cette famille si unie et entièrement tournée vers le bien.

Chris supportait de moins en moins leur manque de confiance. Les insultes, les insinuations néfastes, augmentèrent son désir de tout leur dévoiler mais il devait se contenir et garder le silence, même quand Piper annonça qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Enceinte de lui, sans le savoir. Alors il se tut et encaissa. Pour Wyatt. Pour l'avenir. Pour cette famille qui le haïssait sans même savoir qui il était …

Puis enfin vînt le jour où la tension accumulée brisa le secret si bien gardé …

…

Chris se tourna vers Wyatt assis devant ses jouets. Sous les yeux ébahis du bambin, il les fit voler les uns après les autres au dessus de leur tête. Le petit éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers l'adulte en babillant gaiement ''_Kwiss ! Kwiss !_'', ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Son grand frère a toujours eu le don de le faire sourire pour un rien, aussi bien dans le futur que dans le passé. Un brin de nostalgie l'envahit à cette pensée, et son sourire s'accentua. Si une personne, une des trois sœurs, été arrivé à cet instant, tout les doutes concernant la loyauté de l'être de lumière envers les Halliwell auraient été oublié. Tant d'amour transparaissait dans son regard, dans son sourire, qu'ils auraient su alors que jamais Chris ne pourrait faire du mal à Wyatt. Malheureusement aucune des trois sœurs n'arriva. Quelqu'un d'autre le fit à leur place.

Alors qu'il faisait une nouvelle fois volés les jouets du bambin, une lumière noire apparut. Wyatt activa tout de suite son bouclier d'énergie et s'éclipsa dans son parc, comme sa mère lui a enseigné. Chris se placa devant lui avant de brusquement se figer. Il connaissait bien ce démon, Noarios un démon de feu. Ce dernier lui envoya une boule de feu qu'il esquiva facilement. Les attaques continuèrent, détruisant le salon, mais Chris ne fit même pas mine de riposter pour sauver sa vie ou celle de Wyatt. Le démon le remarqua vite et stoppa net dans son élan, une boule de feu toujours dans sa main. L'un et l'autre se défièrent du regard, attendant que l'un d'eux réagisse. L'être de lumière en était, cependant, incapable. A la vue du démon qu'il avait si bien connu dans le futur, quelque chose s'était ouvert en lui.

« - Je ne sais pas qui t'envoie Noarios, _dit-il en rompant le silence_, ni pourquoi on t'envoie, mais je sais que quelque soit ta mission tu ne ferra rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Sorcier ? Qui te dit que je ne tuerai pas ton protégé dès que l'occasion m'en sera donnée ?!

- Parce que sinon je serai déjà mort, et parce que je te connais bien plus que tu ne te connais toi-même. Parce que nous sommes amis. »

Le démon était perplexe. Après tout comment croire un sorcier qui se dit votre ami alors que vous ne l'avez jamais vu ? Chris comprenais sa réaction, les sœurs ont eu la même quand il leur a annoncé qu'il voulait sauver Wyatt du mal.

Un hoquet de stupeur retentit à leur droite, et ils tournèrent vivement la tête. Les trois sœurs Halliwell se tenaient devant l'entrée du salon. Elles revenaient de leur sortie entre filles, laissant la garde de Wyatt à Chris, lorsqu'elles entendirent des bruits de conversation venant de cette pièce. Le démon et l'être de lumière, pris dans leur face à face, n'avaient pas remarqué l'arrivé des sorcières. Celles-ci regardèrent Chris, et non le démon, avec haine, ce qui perturba le voyageur du futur qui laisse s'échapper Noarios.

- Merde, _jura-t-il._

Les trois sœurs le fixaient toujours avec haine, et dégoût maintenant. Chris s'en inquiéta. Il était habitué à leur manque de confiance, à leur colère, mais jamais il n'avait vu autant de haine dirigé vers lui.

- Léo, _appella Piper_. Léo ! On a besoin de toi ! Phoebe, éloigne Wyatt de Chris, vite !

Phoebe s'exécuta alors que le Fondateur apparaissait. Ils se placèrent tous face à Chris qui se sentit comme un condamné face à un tribunal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive les filles ? _Demanda-t-il._

- Oui, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui ce passe, _fit Léo._

- Ce qu'il se passe, _répéta sa femme_. Ce qui ce passe c'est que nous avons trouver ce traître discutant avec un démon devant Wyatt ! Voilà ce qui ce passe ! Nous lui faisons confiance et il nous poignarde dans le dos !

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur le pauvre être de lumière. Chris essaya de se défendre mais Paige l'interrompit :

- Arrête de mentir, Chris. Tu nous a toujours menti, disant que c'était pour le bien de Wyatt, et regarde où ça nous a mené !

- Je ne vous ai pas menti, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler !

- Nous t'avons entendu, _intervient de nouveau Piper_. Tu a dit à ce démon que tu était son ami ! Comment a-tu pu nous faire ça ? Tu allais laisser Wyatt se faire tuer par ce démon, avoue !

_Oh merde_, pensa Chris sidéré. Il devait leur expliquer, elles ne pouvaient pas penser ça encore une fois ! D'accord la situation pouvait prêter à confusion mais cette fois, il était innocent !

- Je sais ce que vous devez penser, _commença-t-il_. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, laissez-moi vous expliquer.

- Est-ce c'est vrai ? _Interroga Léo d'une voix remplie de haine_. Est-ce tu connais ce démon ?!

- Oui mais …

Le Fondateur sauta sur l'être des lumières et abattit son poing sur son visage. Il avait, malgré lui, accordé sa confiance à Chris, et celui-ci les avait manipulé ! Sa rage se déversa par ces poings qui frappaient encore et encore le plus jeune. Celui-ci se releva avec difficulté et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour envoyer Léo contre un mur. Paige éclipsa une lampe qu'elle envoya sur Chris, cependant il l'évita. Pheobe, qui tenait toujours Wyatt dans ses bras, le contempla avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard. Elle aimait bien le jeune être de lumière mais les faits étaient là, il les avait trahi.

Wyatt tendit les bras vers Chris criant son prénom à de nombreuses reprises, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. L'être des lumières posa son regard sur son frère et essaye de sourire pour le rassurer. Alors que Wyatt faisait tout pour rejoindre son _Kwiss, _Piper, anéanti par le fait que son fils continuait de faire confiance à ce traître, leva les mains et tenta d'exploser Chris. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix de s'éclipser loin du manoir pour survivre.

Il atterrit brutalement tout en haut du pont de San Francisco. Il grimaça de douleur. Piper ne l'a pas raté, la plaie béante sur son bras pulsait de douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les derniers événements soit vraiment arrivés. _Comment ai-je pu laisser la situation dégénérée comme ça_, se demanda-t-il avec force. Il aurait voulu s'expliquer, leur dire que ce n'était qu'un vaste malentendu, que dans le futur il connaissait ce démon. Comme d'habitude, les filles n'avait rien voulut savoir et Léo l'avait frappé. Il avait toujours supporté l'indifférence, voir les moqueries, de son _père_ mais jamais il ne l'avait frappé avant aujourd'hui. Même si Chris se vantait de ne rien ressentir concernant Léo, ça lui fit mal de voir son père franchir cette limite. Tout comme ça lui fit mal de comprendre la haine que sa mère et ses tantes avaient pour lui. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé dans le passé, il voulait abandonner. L'espoir qu'il avait ressentis, quand il avait compris que retourner dans le passé était une solution idéale pour sauver Wyatt, venait de disparaître, brusquement coupée par un abattement intense.

Chris s'assit sur le pont rouge. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il s'était promis, à la mort de sa mère, de ne plus jamais pleurer mais la tension de ces derniers jours eut raison de sa volonté. Une larme, puis deux, coulèrent sur ses joues, comme Wyatt quelques minutes auparavant. Il devait trouver une solution car jamais il n'abandonnera son grand frère !

Pendant ce temps, au manoir des Halliwell, un conseil de famille fut organisé. Les trois sœurs et Léo se réunirent dans le grenier. Wyatt, assis sur dans son parc, pleurait toujours le départ de son protecteur et Piper eut beaucoup de mal à le réconforter. Elle ne comprit pas la réaction de son fils. Pour elle, Chris était un traître à qui ils ont fait confiance et qui les a trahi pour vendre son bébé à un démon. Un démon qui était son ami qui plus est ! Et Paige et Léo la rejoignirent dans ses déductions car eux aussi se sentirent trahis par le comportement de l'être des lumières.

Pour Phoebe s'était différent. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle côté choisir. Elle avait toujours eu une relation privilégié avec Chris le considérant davantage comme un petit neveu que comme un être de lumière névrosé et ce malgré les nombreuses trahisons de celui-ci. Grâce à son pouvoir d'empathie, elle avait découvert assez vite que Chris cachait quelque chose d'extrêmement grave en lui, et elle avait eu la confirmation lors de la confrontation, quelques minutes plutôt. Elle avait ressenti une profonde détresse venant de lui, et beaucoup de douleur face à leur réaction. Elle avait alors su que jamais il n'aurait pu leur faire du mal, et maintenant elle comprenait l'attachement de Wyatt envers lui.

- Il faut qu'on le retrouve, _dit Léo_. Il doit répondre de ses actes.

- Tu as raison. Peut-être que le pendule nous dira où il est, _suggéra Piper._

- Oui mais il s'enfuira dès qu'il nous verra arriver, _commença Paige_. On pourrait essayer de l'attirer ici.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- La formule pour retrouver un sorcier perdu, et comme ça …

Phoebe perdit encore une fois le fil de la conversation. Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas intervenir pour défendre Chris. L'être de lumière n'était pas un ennemi, ni un démon, ce que ses deux sœurs et son beau-frère semblaient avoir oublier.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas sa sœur aînée l'appeler. Piper se plaça devant elle, ce qui l'a fit sursauter de peur :

- Non mais ça va pas d'arriver comme ça ? _Cria-t-elle_.

- Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que l'on t'appelle pour connaître ton avis !

- Mon avis ?

- Oui ton avis. Sur Chris et ce que l'on doit faire pour lui !

- Et vous voulez faire quoi ?

Paige s'avança à son tour :

- Nous allons utiliser la formule pour retrouver une sorcière perdu, quelque peu modifié, pour faire revenir Chris dans le grenier. Dès qu'il sera ici, j'éclipserai les cristaux autour de lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Et à ce moment, nous lui lanceront toutes les trois un sort de vérité pour qu'il soit obligé de dire la vérité quand nous lui poserons nos questions. On va enfin savoir les réponses ! Cool, non ?

- Cool ? Non mais vous plaisantez ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi ? _Demanda Piper_. Il a essayé de faire du mal à Wyatt, et tu es répugné par l'idée de lui lancer un simple sort ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera prêt à nous donner une explication logique à ce que l'on a vu tout à l'heure si on lui demande !

- Et il mentira encore une fois.

- On peut pas l'utiliser comme ça, il nous fait confiance.

- Nous lui faisions confiance aussi Phoebe. Nous allons suivre le plan car nous devons savoir. On en a mare de touts ses secrets, touts ses mensonges, il est temps qu'il nous dise la vérité.

Phoebe ne trouva rien à répondre, où alors elle n'eut tout simplement pas le courage de s'opposer à ses sœurs.

Sous la directive de Léo, Piper et Paige organisèrent le grenier. Elles placèrent quatre chaises les unes à côtés des autres, face à l'espace où Chris était censé arriver. Les cristaux furent placés par terre, devant la chaise de Paige. Pour faire simple, les deux sœurs organisèrent un tribunal dans leur propre maison. Le moment des révélations étaient venus …

Par l'ascension du pouvoir des sorcières

Au cours invisible à travers les siècles

Viens à nous, qui t'appelons

Viens à nous, nous t'attendons

Chris se trouvait dans sa chambre au P3, pour soigner sa blessure, quand des étoiles lumineuses sont apparues. Venues de nulle-part, elles entourèrent l'être de lumière. Il sentit l'appel de la magie et , sans qu'il puisse réagir, il se retrouva dans le grenier des Halliwell, face à trois sorcières et un Fondateur mécontents.

Piper fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue du sang et de l'entaille sur le bras de Chris, et un étrange sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit mais elle se ressaisit vite. Elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir.

- Cristaux !

Paige appela à elle les cristaux et les plaça autour de Chris pour qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Il se retrouva enfermé dans la cage d'énergie. Il essaya plusieurs fois de s'éclipser mais il tomba à chaque fois au sol.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? _Hurla-t-il_. Vous êtes devenues folles ? D'abord vous essayez de me tuer et, maintenant, vous m'enfermez ! Laissez-moi au moins m'expliquer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Chris, _s'avança Léo_. Tu vas tout nous expliquer. Tout ce que nous voudrons.

_Tout ? C'est ça, compte là-dessus ! _L'être de lumière regarda son père avec colère.

Piper et Paige s'avancèrent vers la cage. Phoebe hésita quelques instants entre la curiosité et la tristesse. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta car, comme ses sœurs, elle désirait enfin connaître les secrets de Chris. Elle s'avança à son tour et les sorcières entamèrent la formule de vérité.

Pour ceux qui veulent que la vérité soit révélée  
Et en toute sincérité les secrets dévoilés  
3 heures la formule opérera  
et les secrets elle dévoilera  
toi qui maintenant te trouves sous ce toit  
de ta bouche la vérité apparaîtra.

Chris sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui, il paniqua. Les filles ne devaient pas découvrir son secret ! _Il faut que je trouve un moyen de contourner le sort,_ pensa-t-il.

- Ça a marcher ? _Demanda Paige._

- Il y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, _dit Piper. Elle se tourna vers Chris_. Quel est ton nom ? »

Chris la regarda un instant. Pas la peine de mentir, il suffisait de réduire la vérité.

- Chris Perry.

- Le sort fonctionne, _lança Léo._

- Non, _dit Paige_. La question est trop facile, on connaît déjà la réponse. Il n'a donc pas besoin de mentir. Il faut trouver autre chose. »

Une question s'imposa alors dans leurs esprits, ainsi que les événements de la matinée.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que le démon est ton ami ? _Interrogea Phoebe._

- Parce que c'est le cas.

- Arrêtes d'éluder Chris, _intervint Léo._ Nous voulons toute la vérité.

Cette fois, il ne pouvais pas _éluder _ou, tout simplement, réduire la vérité. Autant leur dire la vérité sur ce démon maintenant, comme ça les filles le laisseront partir. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il voulait, avoir un moyen de leur expliquer la situation afin qu'ils arrêtent de se méprendre sur son compte.

- J'ai dit que ce démon était mon ami parce que c'est le cas, _commença-t-il, _même si lui, il ne le sais pas encore.

- Comment ça ? _L'interrogea Phoebe._

- Je l'ai connu dans le futur. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas tué quand il est venu pour Wyatt. Je pensais pouvoir le convaincre de renoncer à son projet, et j'avais presque réussi, mais vous êtes arrivées.

- Comment l'as-tu connu ? _Demanda Piper._

- Il m'a sauvé la vie. Ou plutôt, il me l'a sauvera dans quatorze ans.

- Pourquoi quatorze ans ?

- Parce que … J'avais quatorze ans quand je l'ai rencontrer pour la première fois.

Les filles et le Fondateur se regardèrent avec surprise. Quatorze ans ? Cela voulait dire que Chris allait bientôt naître dans leur réalité. Cela leur semblait si étrange, et puis, depuis quand un démon sauvait la vie d'un être de lumière ? Si il n'y avait pas eu le sort de vérité, les sœurs ne l'auraient sans doute pas cru mais, là, elles n'avaient d'autre choix que de le croire.

- Donc, _avança Paige_, tu es né cette année ?

- Je vais naître cette année.

- Dans combien de temps ? _Demanda Piper._

Chris la regarda sans répondre. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cette question sans tout leur dévoiler, surtout que Piper était enceinte de lui. Il décidé d'éluder une nouvelle fois.

- Quelques mois.

Phoebe sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle vit Chris s'agitait. Et encore plus quand elle vit le regard du jeune homme glissé, l'espace d'un instant, sur le ventre de sa sœur, enceinte de six mois. Elle tenait une partie du secret de Chris, elle avait la réponse là sur le bout de la langue, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle décida de changer de sujet pour en apprendre plus sur leur être de lumière. Finalement, malgré son envie de protéger les secrets de Chris, elle remerciait ses sœurs d'avoir pris cette décision. Elle aussi avait envie de savoir, surtout maintenant qu'elle était si prés d'y arriver.

- Tu as dit que le démon t'avait sauvé la vie, dit-elle. Explique nous.

Elle vit clairement Chris se mettre à réfléchir pour organiser ses idées.

- J'ai été attaqué par des démons, _commença le jeune homme._ Ils sont venus me tuer alors que je chassais en ville.

- A quatorze ans ? _Lâcha Piper, visiblement stupéfaite_. Où étaient tes parents ?

- Mon père était … trop occupé. Il n'a même pas daigner venir me chercher.

Léo s'offusqua.

- Quel père peut abandonner son enfant comme ça ?

Chris ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Pourtant, Léo ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pour lui, cela semblait impossible qu'un père face cela à son enfant et il se promis que jamais il n'abandonnera Wyatt et son enfant à venir.

- Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? _Continua Piper, saisie d'un brusque sentiment de compassion pour le jeune homme._

- Mon frère est venu me sauver. Ainsi, que le reste de ma famille. Ils sont tous morts, sauf mon frère.

Chris parlait difficilement, la voix étouffée par la tristesse qui remontait avec les souvenirs. Ce qu'il ne précisa pas aux sœurs, c'est que sa famille se résumait à sa mère et ses deux tantes et qu'elles perdirent toutes les trois la vie ce jour-là. A cause de lui. Et parce que son père avait refusé de venir l'aider.

- Mon frère a été assommé. C'est à ce moment qu'il est arrivé. Noarios, le démon. Il nous a pris en pitié et il a tué tout les démons, avant de nous ramener chez nous. Il s'est occupé de nous pendant des années, même quand Wyatt est devenu maléfique et a rallié tout les démons à ses côtés. Noarios est resté avec moi. Voilà pourquoi je refusais de le tuer, et que j'ai dit qu'il était mon ami.

Piper se figea sous la peine qu'elle ressentait pour l'être de lumière. Elle ne pouvait imaginer comment un enfant puisse survivre à tout cela sans personne à ses côtés pour le soutenir à part un démon. La culpabilité prit place dans son cœur et une profonde tristesse l'envahit. Léo, quant à lui, se rapprocha de sa femme et la serra contre lui, lui promettant silencieusement que jamais leur enfants ne vivraient le même avenir que l'être de lumière. Paige se sentit coupable pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire au jeune homme depuis son arrivée, et elle perçut le temps d'un battement de cœur la détresse et la douleur de Chris.

Phoebe sentait qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du secret et décida de poser une nouvelle question.

- Le reste de ta famille est venue te sauver, mais tu l'a perdu.

- Oui.

- Qui étaient-ils ?

- Je ne comprend pas, _dit Chris d'une voix hésitante_.

- Qui sont les membres de ta famille que tu a perdu, Chris ?

Piper et Léo se rapprochèrent avec curiosité devant l'hésitation de l'être de lumière.

- Phoebe, _appela Paige_, en quoi c'est important ?

- Répond Chris, _continua Phoebe en ignorant sa sœur_.

Chris regarda sa tante, essayant de la dissuader pas un simple regard. Si il avoue que se mère était morte ainsi que ses deux tantes, et qu'elles apprenaient ensuite qui il est, alors elles sauront qu'elle vont bientôt mourir. Il ne devait pas leur dire, pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Ma mère, _dit-il finalement. _Ainsi que mes tantes.

Phoebe et lui se fixèrent alors que tout les éléments reprenaient leur place dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Le désir de Chris de protéger Wyatt, le fait qu'il en connaisse autant sur leur famille, le regard qu'il a posé sur le ventre de Piper, puis la révélation sur sa famille. Il avait un frère, une mère et des tantes. Et selon lui, il allait bientôt naître. _C'est impossible, _pensa-t-elle. _Comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir._

- Qui es-tu ? _Demanda-t-elle_

- Chris Perry, _répondit-il sans savoir où elle voulait en venir._

_- _Je veux ton nom complet.

Chris se sentit piéger, il n'avait plus le choix. Le sort de vérité le forcer à répondre mais il tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Je t'en prie Phoebe, ne me demande pas ça. Tu sais qui je suis, tu le sais. Je le vois au fond de ton regard. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi garder ce secret. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.

- Je suis désolée, Chris. Ils ont le droit de savoir.

Paige, Piper et Léo ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait sous leur yeux, même si un doute intense commençait à se faire ressentir. Ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de garder le silence et de laisser Phoebe se débrouiller.

- Dit-nous ton nom complet Chris. Qui es-tu ?

L'être de lumière baissa les yeux, cherchant une échappatoire mais n'en trouva pas.

- Christopher Perry Halliwell, _dit-il finalement avec lassitude. _

Derrière Phoebe, ses parents hoquetèrent de surprise. Sa tante posa alors la dernière question.

- Es-tu le petit frère de Wyatt ?

Chris regarda un instant ses parents avec de détourner le regard.

- Oui.

Et il attendit. Il attendit que les sœurs se réveillent de leur surprise, qu'elles se rendent compte de qu'il était. Que sa mère se rende compte que le jeune homme, qu'elle a tant haït, est le même que celui qui grandit dans son ventre. Que son père se rende compte, que le père si détestable qui abandonnait son enfant face aux démons, c'était lui. Que ses tantes se rendent comptent que, si Chris n'arrive pas à changer le futur, dans quatorze années à peine, elles ne seront plus de ce monde.

Alors il attendit. Il attendit que les trois sœurs Halliwell décident de leurs avenirs à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors voici un deuxième chapitre qui n'était, à l'origine, pas du tout prévu. Cependant, au vu des messages laissés, j'ai décidé de transformer ce One Shot en Two Shots. J'espère que ce chapitre-là vous plaira autant que le précédent.**

**J'attends donc vos reviews avec impatience, bonne ou mauvaises !**

**Bonne lecture !**

…

**Un nouvel avenir ? Chapitre 2**

_Oui_.

Un mot. Une syllabe. Trois lettres.

_Oui_.

Un simple mot qu'un humain normal utilise en moyenne une dizaine de fois par jours, et qui n'a d'autre signification que d'être une affirmation.

_Oui_.

Un mot qui transforma Chris Perry, l'être de lumière haït, en Christopher Perry Halliwell, le fils prodige venu sauver son frère. Un mot qui fit souffrir Piper autant qu'il la rempli de joie, qui stupéfia Léo autant qu'il le fit se dégoûter de lui-même. Un mot qui sonna comme un cri de joie dans le cœur de Phoebe, qui figea Paige dans un total ébahissement. Un mot qui rendit Chris plus triste qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis son arrivée dans le passé.

_Oui_.

Comment un mot aussi petit, aussi habituel dans cette langue comme dans les autres, pouvait-il être la source de tant d'émotion et de sentiments, de tant d'allégresse et de tristesse ? Comment pouvait-il marqué le point finale d'une haine injustifiée et le début d'un nouvel avenir ? Comment pouvait-il tenir un rôle aussi important ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne le savait mais les faits étaient là.

À vrai dire, ce n'était pas ce simple mot qui changeait la donne, qui changeait leur réaction face à ce jeune homme qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de survivre pour son frère, pour sa famille. Ce n'était pas ce petit, tout petit, mot qui activait leur destin, non. C'était ce qu'il signifiait, tout simplement.

_Oui_.

Pour Chris, il était la fin de ce que lui-même était autrefois. Lorsqu'il le prononça, il dit au revoir au voyageur du futur qu'il était. Il dit adieu au jeune être de lumière qui avait perdu sa première famille, et qui se refusait à celle qu'il venait de retrouver. Il oublia son amour pour sa mère et ses tantes disparues, pour son grand frère devenu démon, tout comme il oublia sa haine pour son père. Il oublia tout pour se concentrer sur ce qui se présentait à lui. Sa famille unie et vivante, qui allait décider de son avenir. Il abandonna la lutte qu'il avait commencé bien avant son arrivée dans ce passé. Fatigué, las de tout ses secrets qui le détruisaient peu à peu, il abandonna pour s'en remettre au trois sœurs.

_Oui_.

Dans le cœur de Phoebe, ce mot prononçait par un autre résonnait comme un cri de délivrance. Enfin. Enfin, elle connaissait cette vérité dont elle percevait des fragments depuis quelques temps déjà. Enfin, elle connaissait cette vérité qui faisait du jeune homme son neveu. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir l'aimer comme une tante aime sa famille, sans plus avoir à se demander quand il allait les trahir ou les tuer. Enfin, elle se sentait libre.

Ce même cri se trouvait dans l'esprit de Paige, ainsi qu'une immense compassion. Pas de culpabilité, non. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait ou dit à Chris, c'était pour le bien de sa famille. Cette même famille que l'être de lumière était venue sauver. Ce _oui_ prononçait avec lassitude représentait pour elle un grand soulagement, car elle allait pouvoir cesser de s'inquiéter pour une éventuelle menace. Son neveu était là désormais pour l'aider à sauver leur famille et, maintenant, elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

_Oui_.

À cause de ce simple mot, Léo se sentait mal. Léo se dégoûtait. Léo était heureux. Tant de sentiments contradictoires l'avaient envahis à l'entente de ce petit mot et au souvenir des révélations de Chris. Comment, comment pouvait-il abandonner son propre fils face à des démons, face à la mort ? Tout cela était incompréhensible pour lui. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait pu faire cela. Pas à son fils, pas à sa famille. Comment avait-il pu devenir si haïssable dans le futur ? Il savait que Chris le haïssait, et ce depuis son arrivée. Il pensait que Chris était le mal, que Chris mentait, que Chris les trompait. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que ce n'était pas le Fondateur qu'il était que l'être de lumière détestait avec tant d'ardeur, mais le père qu'il deviendrait. Ainsi, ce _oui ét_ait le symbole d'un renouveau, d'un nouvel avenir. Il allait devenir le père que Chris aurait dû avoir, pour son enfant à naître mais aussi pour le jeune homme. Il allait rattraper toutes ses années qu'il n'avait pas encore vécu et allait montrer à son fils qu'il pouvait être un père pour lui. Dans cette vie, ou dans une autre.

_Oui_.

C'est pour Piper qu'entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche de l'être de lumière fut le plus dure. Elle avait essayé de tuer son propre fils, de le faire exploser sous le coup de la colère, sous l'impulsion d'une traîtrise qui n'en était pas une. Elle l'avait haït, alors que lui l'avait perdu. Comment avait-il eu le courage de continuer de les aider alors que sa famille, sa mère, ne lui renvoyer que du mépris au visage ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à son fils, son petit garçon ? Elle avait envie de pleurer sur la souffrance que son fils, son petit bébé à naître, avait connu dans le futur et qu'il avait retrouvé en revenant dans le passé. Elle aurait dû le reconnaître, une mère se devait de reconnaître son enfant. Derrière toute cette détresse en elle, un autre sentiment apparaissait. Son fils, celui qui grandissait dans son ventre, allait devenir un héros comme celui qui lui faisait face. Il allait devenir un homme bien, prêt à tout pour sauver son frère du mal. Un homme grand et fort, qui souffrira certes, mais qui sauvera le monde pour le bien commun. Un homme dont elle était si fière maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûr désormais. Si elle s'était senti tellement trahi quand elle l'avait vu avec le démon, c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait déjà et qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Son fils, son petit garçon. Son bébé, son héros.

Elle posa la main sur son ventre rebondit et fixa le jeune homme dans la cage d'énergie. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne chercha à les effacer. C'était sa douleur qui sortait de son corps, ainsi que sa joie de voir ce que son fils allait devenir.

Chris, la tête toujours baissé, attendait qu'ils réagissent depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais aucun d'eux ne faisait un geste. Ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, dans leur détresse et leur bonheur. Alors il attendit, encore et encore.

À sa grande surprise, c'est Léo qui fit le premier pas. Il marcha vers lui et, d'un mouvement du pied, il écarta un des cristaux sur le sol du grenier. La cage emprisonnant l'être de lumière s'effaça, et le jeune homme s'empressa de s'éloigner avant que l'une des sœurs ne décident de l'emprisonner à nouveau. Son père le fixa, et lui tendit la main comme un signe de respect. Il faisait le premier pas vers la réconciliation.

Chris regarda sa main une seconde, organisant ses pensées.

- Je t'en prie Chris, dit Léo devant son hésitation, pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait. Que ce soit dans le futur ou dans cette époque. Je supporterais pas que tu me haïsses, pas maintenant que je connais la vérité. Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais recula d'un pas au grand désespoir de son père, qui baissa la main.

- C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il y a quelques minutes à peine vous étiez prêt à me tuer au moindre faux pas. Et je ne peut pas pardonner vingt ans de haine en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il recula encore d'un pas et baissa la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de sa mère. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle dirait, peur de s'attacher à elle pour la perdre à nouveau. Non, il serait incapable d'y survivre, pas encore. Cependant, il connaissait Piper Halliwell et sa détermination sans faille. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne renoncerait pas simplement parce qu'il refusait de la regarder. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne laisserait pas son petit garçon s'enfuir, pas cette fois.

Piper marcha vers lui, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre levée comme pour le toucher tout en hésitant. Elle s'arrêta d'avancer seulement quand elle fut aux côtés de son mari, qui lui prit la main pour la soutenir. Ses sœurs se placèrent légèrement en retrait, attendant que Piper et Léo apprivoisent leur nouveau fils.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Piper. Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit, Chris ?

L'être de lumière releva la tête et contempla Piper quelques instants, non plus comme la sorcière qu'il avait côtoyer mais comme la mère qu'il retrouvait et qu'il refusait d'aimer.

- Que voulait-tu que je te dise Piper ? L'interrogea-t-il, sarcastique. Vous ne m'avez jamais cru quand je vous ai dit que je venais sauver Wyatt, alors pourquoi vous m'aurait cru si je vous annonçait que j'étais votre fils ? Hein ? Dit-moi ! Que voulait-tu que je te dise Piper ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Chris, je suis ta mère.

- Non, pas encore. Je ne suis pas encore né au cas où tu aurait oublié.

Chris se mit à faire des pas de longs en larges dans le grenier étroit. Il était en colère, il était blessé. En colère que les filles l'ai forcé à tout dévoiler, et blessé que sa mère ose lui reprocher tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne voulait pas être si dure avec elle mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour se protéger de son amour qui finira tôt ou tard par le blesser encore plus. La seule solution possible pour lui était de repousser Piper avant qu'il ne souffre un nouvelle fois, même si pour cela il devait lui faire mal.

- Que voulait-tu que je te dise _Piper, _répéta-t-il avec tristesse. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu vous le dire lorsque je suis arrivé. J'ai vu Phoebe la première, aussi belle et dynamique que dans mes souvenirs. Puis Paige, toujours aussi calme mais si rebelle. Et enfin je t'ai revu toi, Piper. Ça a été le moment le plus dure, le plus douloureux, de mon existence. Te revoir sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, ou te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué. Pendant des semaines et des semaines, j'ai résisté à l'envie de tout vous dire parce que ça changerait le futur encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que vous alliez me reconnaître mais vous m'avez toujours vu comme un être de lumière névrosé.

Il ricana de mépris et s'arrêta de marcher, se plaçant face aux sœurs et à son père. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Larme qu'il chassa d'un geste rageur.

- Alors j'ai attendu, continua Chris. J'ai attendu le moment parfait pour vous le dire. J'ai attendu que vous aillez confiance en moi. J'ai attendu longtemps, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Léo me haïssait autant que je le détestait, Wyatt se protégeait de moi. Je crois qu'il a fini par comprendre qui j'étais réellement bien avant vous. Lui, un gamin de trois ans, a su qui j'étais alors que je m'efforçai de le cacher. Vous êtes toujours demandé pourquoi il me faisait confiance, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est parce qu'il savait qui j'étais, son petit frère. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que l'envie de tout dévoiler est revenue en force.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'a rien dit ? S'avança Paige.

- Parce qu'il était trop tard, dit-il avec lassitude. Le mal était fait. Aucune de vous ne me faisait confiance, vous me détestiez. Certes, j'ai fait des choses qui pouvait prêter à confusion. Comme envoyer Léo aux Walhalla, ou en essayant de supprimer les pouvoirs de Wyatt, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je me suis alors rendu compte que c'était trop tard pour moi. J'ai arrêté d'espéré, j'ai arrêté de croire en un nouvel avenir pour moi et j'ai attendu que la menace contre mon frère disparaisse pour pouvoir à mon tour m'en aller loin de vous et de votre haine. Il ne me restait qu'à sauver Wyatt en espérant que vous ne fassiez pas trop d'objection. Malheureusement, j'ai sous-estimé votre détermination.

L'être de lumière cessa de parler, et se rendit compte qu'il venait de se dévoiler plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis son arrivée dans le passé.

- Je ferais mieux de partir.

Il s'éloigna à nouveau et se prépara à s'éclipser. Piper comprit se qu'il souhaitait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller, elle refusait de le voir s'enfuir alors qu'enfin elle comprenait tout. Les éléments reprenaient leur place dans sa tête et elle découvrait enfin tout ce qu'ils avaient raté, tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Elle ne laisserait pas son fils partir alors elle laissa son instinct parlait pour elle.

- Christopher Perry Halliwell ! Il est hors de question que tu sortes de cette maison.

Chris se figea quand il entendit sa mère hurler son nom complet, et la regarda stupéfait. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu lui sortir cette même phrase quand il faisait une bêtise, ou qu'il refusait de lui obéir ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de l'entendre à nouveau ? Trop de fois et en même temps pas assez.

- Je refuse que tu partes, Chris.

- Piper ...

- Non, tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Et arrêtes de m'appeler Piper !

- C'est ton nom que je sache, répliqua-t-il.

- Chris, intervint Léo. Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère.

L'être de lumière et le Fondateur se fusillèrent du regard. L'un par haine, l'autre par autorité.

- Ça suffit tout les deux, pria Piper. Chris, je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et fait mais, s'il-te-plaît, ne m'appelle pas Piper. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, tu es mon fils. Non, ne m'interromps pas. Tu fais partis de cette famille maintenant. Nous ne t'avons pas soutenu alors que tu as tout laissé pour venir à notre époque et sauver Wyatt, ton grand frère. Même si nous ne savions pas qui tu étais, nous n'aurions pas dû te rejeter ainsi.

- Ta mère a raison, reprend Léo. Je sais que tu me hais pour ce que je t'ai fait dans ton futur, mais ça va changer. Grâce à ce que tu nous as dit, je vais être un meilleur père pour toi. Je te le promet.

Phoebe s'avança à son tour.

- Nous sommes là pour toi, Chris, malgré toutes les erreurs que nous avons commises envers toi. Je voudrais être désolée pour t'avoir forcé à dévoiler ton secret mais je ne peut m'empêcher d'en être heureuse car je suis fière de t'avoir comme neveu. Restes avec nous.

- Accepte-nous Chris, dit Paige. Nous t'aiderons à vaincre la menace qui pèse sur Wyatt. Nous allons t'aider, ce que nous aurions dû faire depuis le début.

L'être de lumière ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire son père, surtout après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait par le passé. Son rejet avait était très dure, son indifférence encore plus. Toute sa vie, il avait espéré un signe de sa part. Un simple bonjour, ou un signe de la main, pour être sûr qu'il sache qu'il existait mais il n'avait rien eu de tout ça. Juste des reproches quand sa mère et ses tantes étaient mortes. Noarios avait plus eu la figure d'un père que Léo, le Fondateur. Quel ironie n'est-ce-pas ? Un être de lumière qui préférait avoir un démon comme père qu'un Fondateur. Toutefois, il savait, au fond de son cœur, que Léo était sincère mais pour combien de temps. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne comprenne que Chris n'en valait pas la peine, avant qu'il considère que Wyatt est bien meilleur que son frère ?

Il aurait aimé le rejeter, tous les rejeter, pour ne penser qu'à son grand frère et à sa mission. C'était impossible. Un mot avait changé tout cela. En répondant _oui, _il avait accepté de leur ouvrir son cœur une nouvelle fois. À tous. Il avait accepté de les connaître, de les aimer, de les perdre. Inconsciemment, il avait accepté son avenir mais était-il prêt à faire le premier pas ? Prêt à les aimer pour les perdre à nouveau ? Prêt à aimer son père, quitte à être rejeter ? Prêt à revivre tout simplement … ?

Wyatt s'éclipsa directement à ses pieds, les bras tendus dans sa direction, coupant ses réflexions

- Kwiss, l'appela-t-il.

Chris baissa le regard sur son frère et le prit dans ses bras en souriant doucement. Wyatt se blottit contre lui, se sentant en sécurité. L'être de lumière ferma un instant les yeux. Il se sentait chez lui. À l'époque où c'était encore Wyatt qui le prenait dans ses bras et qui le protégeait.

- Kwiss est triste.

Son frère se redressa dans ses bras et, du haut de ses trois ans, jeta un regard sévère sur ses parents.

- Tout vas bien bonhomme, lui dit Chris. Tout vas bien.

Ce qui se passa ensuite stupéfia les trois sœurs et le Fondateur, qui se demandèrent comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas remarquer que Chris ne leur voulait aucun mal. Wyatt leva ses petits bras potelés et posa les mains sur les joues de son _petit frère _comme pour le rassurer. L'adulte et l'enfant, le voyageur du futur et son grand frère se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, l'amour transparaissant dans leur deux regards. L'amour que seul un frère peut porter à son frère. Un amour qui veut dire que _quoi qu'il arrive je serais là pour toi, je te sauverai même si pour cela je dois remonter le temps et risquer de ne jamais venir au monde_. Alors la famille Halliwell comprit qu'ils avaient été bien aveugles.

Les bras entourant son frère, Chris observa sa famille qui lui faisait face dans l'attente de sa réponse. Son regard passa de Piper dont les larmes coulaient sur les joues à Léo qui le fixait avec inquiétude. De Phoebe le sourire aux lèvres à Paige, calme et confiante. Et enfin sur Wyatt, le petit garçon qu'il était venu sauver. Wyatt son grand frère qu'il devait protéger comme celui-ci l'avait protéger autrefois. Sa famille au complet était là devant lui. Ses yeux dévièrent vers le ventre de Piper où il grandissait encore, bientôt prêt à entrer dans ce monde si sombre mais pourtant si beau. Un monde où sa famille sera encore vivante et où il sera aimé et choyé. Son monde et sa famille. Il comprit alors que, quitte à retourner dans un monde où sa mère et ses tantes seraient mortes et où sa famille serait détruit, il fallait qu'il en profite. Qu'il profite de ses derniers instants avec eux pour mieux apprendre à les connaître et pour pouvoir repartir avec des souvenirs d'eux.

Était-il prêt à faire le premier pas ? Prêt à les aimer pour les perdre à nouveau ? Prêt à aimer son père, quitte à être rejeter ? Prêt à revivre tout simplement … ?

La réponse était simple, très simple. C'était un simple mot qu'un humain normal utilise en moyenne une dizaine de fois par jours, et qui n'a d'autre signification que d'être une affirmation. Un tout petit mot, habituel dans cette langue comme dans les autres, qui pouvait être la source de beaucoup d'émotions et de sentiments, d'allégresse et de tristesse. Un mot qui marquait le point finale d'une haine injustifiée et le début d'un nouvel avenir. Un mot des plus importants.

_Oui_.

_Oui_, tout simplement.

_Oui_ il était prêt à faire le premier pas, à les aimer pour les perdre à nouveau, à aimer son père quitte à être rejeter. Mais surtout, il était prêt à revivre.

Alors Chris s'avança vers sa famille qui l'attendait. Il donna son frère à Phoebe et marcha vers son père. Comme celui-ci plutôt, il lui tendait la main et faisait le premier pas vers la réconciliation. Il savait que cela aller être dure, qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas, mais il savait que c'était possible. Parce qu'ils sont une famille.

Léo ignora cependant sa main au grand désespoir de sa femme. À la place, il lui fit un petit sourire et profita de sa surprise pour le prendre dans ses bras. Piper éclata de rire, et Paige sourit avec douceur. Lorsque Léo relâcha son fils, celui-ci sembla gêné ce qui augmenta l'hilarité de sa mère.

- A partir de maintenant, demanda Léo, je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous. Promis ?

- Promis, Léo.

- _Papa_, corrigea-t-il.

Chris le fixa quelques instants avec hésitation.

- Papa, finit-il par dire doucement. Promis … Papa.

Léo lui fit un sourire heureux, qui fit étrangement sourire l'être de lumière.

Chris se tourna vers Piper qui patientais derrière son mari. Elle s'approcha de lui et sans attendre le serra fort dans ses bras. Chris sentit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle était là dans ses bras, enfin. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

- Maman, murmura-t-il.

Piper rit doucement.

- Je crois que je vais avoir dû mal à m'y habitué, mais j'aime te l'entendre dire. Je suis si fière de toi Chris.

L'être de lumière la serra un peu plus contre lui et soupira de bonheur. Son cœur s'allégeait de secondes en secondes maintenant. L'inquiétude, la peur, la peine qui le remplissaient depuis des années déjà s'en aller doucement mais sûrement. Il se sentait plus libre, pus heureux, aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Ensemble, ils vaincront la menace qui pesait sur Wyatt. Ensemble, ils uniront leur famille pour mieux résister au mal.

Chris dit au revoir à tout ses années de solitude et de douleur. Il dit adieu au jeune être de lumière qui avait perdu sa première famille, et qui se refusait à celle qu'il venait de retrouver. Il oublia tout pour se concentrer sur ce qui se présentait à lui. Sa famille unie et vivante. Il abandonna la lutte qu'il avait commencé bien avant son arrivée dans ce passé.

Il dit adieu aux secrets et à son ancienne vie.

Il ouvrit les bras à un _nouvel avenir._

_Oui_.

Il était prêt à vivre désormais.


End file.
